


First Times

by Hexiva



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: Early on in his career at MI6, James Bond learns to use sex as a weapon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> For MI6Cafe's "Blast From the Past January"
> 
> https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/640418061697089536/blast-from-the-past-janurary-halfway-through

James lay in bed next to the arms dealer's widow, and looked up at the ceiling, and thought of a woman named Desiree. 

Probably that had not been her real name, although it had been the only one she gave. A professional name, not unlike  _ James Bond  _ was for him. She had been his first time, although he hadn't told her that. It had cost him £200, a significant expenditure at that time in his life. 

He wondered if she had enjoyed it. Had she got into the business because she liked it? Because it had seemed a source of easy money? Or had she had no other choice? 

It had always seemed like a good gig to James, getting paid for having sex. But now he wondered what kind of life led a woman to that kind of work. He supposed one did what one had to do. It was, he was coming to realize, a more honest line of work than the one he found himself in. He had paid for her body, but the rest of her remained her own. The same could not be said of his job. 

"You're very quiet over there, James," the widow said. 

"I've always had a craving for cigarettes after sex," James commented, idly. "But unfortunately, I've quit." M had told him he'd better learn to smoke in moderation or quit, and James had never been any good at moderation. He was a new agent, and he wanted very badly to make a good impression on M, who had already been his mentor for some years while he was in the Navy. 

"Me too," the widow said. "When I married Alistair, I -" She broke off, swallowing, at the memory of her late husband. 

James reached out a hand and laid it on her arm. The gesture of comfort was, for him, as mechanical and empty as the sex had been. She was twenty years his senior and hardly his type. It didn't matter. Sex had always been passionless for him, no more significant than scratching an itch. He would do his duty and play the lover, and find out what he needed to know about her late husband. And then he would vanish into the night, leaving her none the wiser.

He had felt guilty, earlier, when he was contemplating the act. This was not his first mission, but it  _ was _ the first time he'd done something like this, used his body as a weapon in England's arsenal. Now, having begun, he found he felt nothing. He was empty and cold and tired inside, and he wondered if there was something wrong with him. He had always been cold and distant with women. In school, the only passion he'd ever felt had been for his schoolmates, his friends, never the girls he picked up. He supposed he was a cad. There were worse things to be, especially in this line of work. 

Well. He'd started, now he might as well finish. For Queen and country, after all. 

He turned over in bed and took the widow in his arms. "What was he like?" he asked, softly, affecting empathy. "Your husband. He must've been a lucky man, to have you. . ." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment.


End file.
